Little Moments
by Naberrie93
Summary: *Recopilacion de Drabbles* Se suponía que sería un entrenamiento monótono más... hasta que llego ella, a molestar.
1. Dreams

Hola, es la primera vez que subo una de mis historias aquí y espero que a vosotros os agrade ^^

Se trata de una recopilacion de Drabbles, no sé cuantos serán pero la idea inicial eran 20 en total, unos estaran escritos en el POV de Sakura y otros en el de Sasuke, aunque se iran alternando en cada capitulo.

Enjoy it!

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Advertencias: **AU

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**POV Sakura**

El sol había salido, era tarde a juzgar por los cálidos rayos que emanaban por la ventana.

Me desperté perezosamente, quería seguir durmiendo… Había tenido un sueño hermoso, Sasuke y yo durmiendo juntos placidamente luego de una fiesta de compromiso, de _nuestra_ fiesta de compromiso.

Fue un bonito sueño… pero parecía tan _real._

Me estremecí al sentir ese calido abrazo por detrás y ver esos fuertes brazos brindándome su calidez, como sacado de una de mis fantasías, ¿Eso era real?

-Sakura, duérmete - escuchar esa voz, su voz susurrándome en un leve ronroneo cerca de mi oído… Era mi imaginación, ¿no?

_No_.

Era la realidad, nuestra realidad, que me decía que esta era la quincuagésima segunda vez que Sakura Haruno, amanecía en su cama, la realidad que me gritaba a los cuatro vientos que justamente esa misma semana se celebraría mi boda con él y que estaba a un paso en convertirme en la futura señora Uchiha, en la esposa oficial de Sasuke Uchiha.

Después de todo, siempre había sido mi sueño mas anhelado pero nunca me aventure al pensar que se hiciera realidad.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Conocen el dicho... ¿Un fanfic con review en un fanfic feliz?


	2. Annoying

**T**arde más de lo debido para subir el segundo Drabble, aquí se os dejo.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Little Moments**

Drabble 2

**"Annoying"**  
_by DaiaRlz_

_______________________________________________________________________________

Dicen que el verdadero significado de la palabra «molestia» es: cuando algo o _alguien_ afectan el bienestar y tranquilidad de una persona.

Tal era su caso, y era la palabra perfecta para describirla a ella. No tenia ningún interés amoroso en su compañera, ni tampoco ningún problema en ser su amigo y acompañarla a entrenar, mientras Naruto y Kakashi estaban ausentes. Pero cuando cierta pelirrosa decidió ir al campo de entrenamiento con su típica vestimenta de shorts cortos con minifalda y blusa sin mangas, ya de por sí era difícil concentrarse; tenia que admitir que Sakura habia crecido y madurado mucho en su ausencia, porque no podía dejar de mirar aquellas estilizadas piernas y ese sugerente trasero. ¡Joder, por Kami! Era tan molesta que despertaba, incluso, su muy escondido lado pervertido o primitivo como él prefería llamar.

Ese mismo día se había excedido, sabia muy bien que sus pechos no eran grandes, de por sí, se burlaba del hecho de que Sakura fuese plana.

¡¿Pero ir a entrenar sin usar sostén?!

Era el límite, era su límite, y eso fue lo primero que notó su amigo de allí abajo, quien reacciono instintivamente… de mas esta decir que cuando aquella gota de sudor siguió su camino hasta desaparecer en medio del escote de esa blusa, fue la gota que desparramó el vaso.

-Sasuke-kun ¿ocurre algo? – exclamaba Sakura, extrañada de la mirada del moreno.

-Hmp… Molesta- y antes de que la pelirrosa replicara con el buen genio que la caracteriza, Sasuke pasaba por su lado y se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ella, como para susurrarle en el oído…-No sabes lo molesto que es- No habían pegado sus cuerpos pero la mínima distancia que había entre ellos, fue suficiente como para que Sakura notara, que de la entrepierna de Sasuke sobresalía aquella pronunciada erección.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras se mordía el labio.

Ella aceptaba la culpa, porque el plan que venia tramando desde semanas atras, al fin había dado resultado.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Lalala~~  
Subire uno más esta semana si el tiempo me lo permite xD


End file.
